Flipped
by EverBeenAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Jess finally has his life together, while Rory's is falling apart. Will he be able to help her in time? LIT, duh!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Jess finally has his life together, while Rory's is falling apart. Will he be able to help her in time? LIT, duh!

Everything you need to know- Rory and Jess are both 25. Jess is living in the city again, but he finally has his life together. He's working in a bookstore, but he didn't write his book. He is single, and he still stays in contact with Luke. Rory has been married for 4 months, to none other than Dean (I hate him too; don't worry, he's the bad guy). She never dropped out of Yale, and she lives in the suburbs. She's the editor for her local newspaper. Things start to go wrong.

**Flipped**

Rory got off the subway on her day off and stepped into the New York City air. She was wearing long jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, even though it was the middle of the summer. Nobody looked twice at her, though. People in New York City were weird. You got used to it after a while.

Rory had so many memories in this place, even if she had never lived here, and never intended to. She clearly remembered the day she cut school and came to visit Jess. She remembered thinking how they were going to expell her from Chilton, because she missed one day of school.

She didn't know where to go, so she just walked. A few streets later she saw a nice looking book store and decided to go in. She walked in, and the little bell on the door rang. The person at the register looked up, but Rory didn't notice. She was too fascinated with all the books in this place. The store itself wasn't all that big, but there was so many books crammed into it. No walls were showing; they were all covered with bookshelves, which were covered with books. Besides all that, there were bookcases all over the floor, making it a little hard to walk around, but not so much that it would make you want to leave.

"Rory?"

She turned around, a little scared. How did this person know her name? Then she noticed something. Those brown eyes? Yeah, she had seen them before. And that smirk; that amused face? That definately wasn't new to her. In fact, it wasn't just 'not new'...it was familiar.

"Jess!" Rory hadn't seen Jess for years, not since her graduation from Yale. He had come, but she had turned him away. He had just shown up. Like he always did. And then she turned him away, and he left. Like he always did. But here he was, staring at Rory, and there she was, staring back at him. Again, he showed up, not expected, but this time, unlike last, not unwanted.

Rory was married now. She didn't know if Jess knew that. He should have, considering she sent him a wedding invitation, against Dean's wishes. He never replied, and Rory wondered if he even got it. Then again, not relplying seemed like something that Jess would do.

Even though Rory hadn't seen Jess for three years, she immediatly recognised him. He was unforgettable. Everything about him. From his smirk to his little quips. Even if Rory was married, there would always be that place in her heart for Jess, her first love. She didn't want to admit it, but that first time around with Dean, she didn't really love him. Maybe she didn't this time either. She was still trying to figure everything out, but in the meantime, why shouldn't she spend some time with her first, maybe only love? Dean wouldn't like it, but Dean wasn't here. So what the hell?

And that was how Rory found herself, fifteen minutes later, at a nearby coffee shop, catching up with Jess.

* * *

_sooo...did you guys like it? pleasee review! i know its kinda short, but i needed this to be a litte tell-everybody-what-this-storys-all-about chapter._

_sooo? reviews! please! theyre muuuuch appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**JessRoryforever**- thanks for the review, sorry it took me so long to update!

**justawriter**- I always love positive replies, so thanks a lot!

**Courtney37**- I have a pretty good idea for where I want this to go, so please keep reading!

**Curley-Q**- Thanks for your reviews (on all my stories, not just this one)! I reeealy appreciate it!

**Flipped Chapter 2**

When Rory and Jess were together, the conversation just flowed. It was just so...right. There were no awkward silences...well, except for once...

"I'm married now," Rory said.

"I know," Jess replied.

"Oh..." That was the only time anything was the least bit awkward. they got over it and continued talking. As they talked, Rory remembered how much they clicked, and couldn't think of even one reason why she had ever turned him away.

"Oh my God," Rory said as she pushed back the sleeve of her sweatshirt to look at her watch. It's already 3:00! I have to be back home by five. That's when Dean gets home. I really gotta go, Jess. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah..." Jess said. "...fine." He was kind of pissed that she was rushing off to meet Dean, who she sees every day. I mean, she hadn't seen him for three years. _Three _years. In which he thought about her every single day. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone, especially Rory, but still...

"Can I have your number though, or something? So we can get together sometime?"

"Sure. 555-6037. What's yours?"

"Oh, I don't have a cell phone."

"What about your home phone?"

"Oh, don't call me at hime. Dean might pick up. Bu don't worry, I'll remember to call you."

"Okay." And Jess knew that she would remember. She would never forget. She was so happy to see him. Unlike the last time they had met, when she turned him away.

"I'm really sorry I have to run out like this, Jess, but it was really nice cacthing up with you."

"Yeah. And, Rory?"

"Uh-huh?" Rory said, distracted, trying to cover up er arm with her sleeve.

"Why is your arm all bruised?"

"Oh, I just, uh..fell. It's no big deal."

"Oh." Jess replied, not pushing it.

Now, Jess was no expert, but those were no bruises from falling. Something was going on. So, he decided to push it, and find out what was _really _going on. But not now. Rory had to get going, and he didn't want to delay her.

* * *

"Dean, sorry I'm late," Rory said as she walked into the house she and Dean shared. 

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"In the city. I told you I was going, since today was my day off."

"Who were you with?"

"Oh, I met an old friend."

"_Who_?"

"Oh, um...remember Louise? I was with her."

"Why were you late?"

"I just got so caught up and didn't notice what time it was."

"Don't be late next time," Dean said, finally, as he walk towards the door. "I'm going to the bar."

"Don't get home too late, okay?"

"I'll get home whenever I want to," Dean snapped.

* * *

_sooo? do you like it? comment and let me know, please!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, justawriter, jared-leto-is-hot, TrueLiterati, Just A Girl of the Hollow x3, Courtney37-** thanks so much for your reviews!

**Curley-Q-** haha okay!

**Literati and naley forever-** he will be!

**The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia**- I've never seen heros, but my friend told me it's really good!

**Flipped Chapter 3**

Rory was laying in the bed she and Dean shared when he got home. She wasn't asleep, but her eyes were closed. She heard the door slam closed, and she heard Dean lock it. She thought she heard a woman's laugh, but she was probably just being paranoid. Why would Dean bring a woman to his house where his wife was, where they could just go to a hotel or something? _Maybe he wants a threesome_, Rory thought, and she froze. _Relax,_ she thought to herself. _You're just being paranoid._

She felt Dean's weight on the bed a minute later, and she could tell that he was alone. She _was_ just being paranoid.

He smelled like alcohol, but besides that, about five different cheap perfumes. And that was _not_ her imagination. She couldn't take it. Him coming home at one in the morning, smelling like women and alcohol. She couldn't bear the thought of him thinking that she had no idea what he was doing. Not that he would care if she knew.

Rory flipped over to face Dean. "Where were you?" she demanded.

Dean immediately sat up. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Where were you?" she asked again.

"What right do you have to know where I was? I don't know where you go during the day!"

"Yeah, but I don't come back home smelling like other men!"

"Yeah? Then what was that hair gel smell when you came home before?"

"Me and Louise went into a hair salon. You know how much she cares about how she looks." Rory lied. She had learned to lie without blinking. She had to do it a lot with Dean, and he was usually too drunk to notice.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled again.

"I'm your wife! I have a right to know these things!"

_Slap._

Dean jumped off the bed and Rory put her hand on her face. Things like this had happened before, but she was still surprised every time. She kept telling herself that maybe when he came back from work he'd be high school Dean again. Nice, gentle, and caring waaaay to much. Caring a lot was better than this. Maybe she hadn't loved him then, but she hadn't hated him either.

_If I hate him, why am I still with him?_ she kept asking herself. It was because there was that small part of her that kept thinking he'd change. Kept thinking he really did love her. That's what he said. That he loved her.

Oh, and that he threatened if she left him or told anyone, he'd kill her. That too.

Dean got back onto the bed and started hitting Rory again. "Stop it!" Rory yelled. "Stop it!" But Dean didn't stop. It was like he was going crazy. This happened a lot. Sometimes he just hit her once or twice, but sometimes it was like this. Crazy. And he wouldn't stop until he got tired. Sometimes it took five minutes, and sometimes it took hours. This time Rory was lucky. He stopped about ten minutes later, and got up and left the house. Rory guessed he was going back to that bar he had been at all night. This was the first time she had ever said anything to him.

_Maybe he thinks it's okay, since I don't seem to care,_ she thought. Then, _Stop it! Stop making excuses for him! He _knows_ it's wrong!_

Rory picked up the landline phone and took a piece of paper out of her jean pocket. It had seven numbers on it. Seven numbers that, although she didn't know it now, were gonna change everything for Rory. Everything.

She dialed the number.

555-6037.

It rang once...twice...three times...

_Please,_ Rory thought. _Please pick up._

She was about to hang up the phone and give up when somebody answered.

"Hello?" A groggy sounding Jess picked up.

"It's Rory...I need you to come pick me up," she sobbed.

"Rory? Rory, what happened?" A much more alert Jess said.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please, just come."

"Yeah..." Jess said. "Yeah. Where are you? What's your address?"

"24 Albent Avenue. I'll be waiting outside."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in an hour, I guess. I'll break the speed limit for you."

Through her sobs Rory laughed a little. "Don't you do that anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, but this time I won't get pulled over," he promised.

--------------------------------------

And an hour later, Jess pulled into Rory's driveway. Rory walked down the steps ad climbed into the passenger seat of the car. She had a bag packed with all of the essentials: a change of clothes, a toothbrush and a book.

Her face was still tear stained as Jess pulled out of the driveway. They drove withouttalking for ten minutes before Jess pulled over at a motel.

"We're staying in there?" Rory asked.

"No. But if I'm gonna take you back to my place, I have to know why."

"If I had known we were going to your place, I wouldn't have brought a book," Rory said. "You probably have millions."

"Stop avoiding the question Rory!"

"Please, don't scream. I just...I kinda want to forget that it happened."

"That what happened, Rory?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Rory, I'm not gonna take you anywhere until you tell me. How do I know you're not really a con artist, just waiting for me to take you home so you can steal anything of value?"

"Jess, I'm not a con artist. And even if I was, I've known you since high school. I wouldn't con _you._"

"Then tell me, Rory! I need to know that you're running away from your house in the middle of the night for a good reason!"

"If I tell you, he'd kill me."

"What, is that supposed to be one of those stupid spy things? 'If I tell you, I'd have to kill you?' Who'd kill you?"

"God Jess, this is serious! Can't you just be serious for one minute?"

"I can't be serious until I know what it is I have to be serious about!"

Rory sighed. "You can't tell _anyone_ that I told you. I'm serious Jess," she said, looking him in the eye.

Jess nodded. "Fine."

"I..." Rory pulled her sleeve up her arm. "This...isn't from me falling. It's... from Dean."

Rory averted her eyes from Jess'.

"That bastard did this?" Jess put the car into drive and started driving.

"Jess! No! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to your house to bash that bastard's face in!"

"No, Jess, he's not home. Besides, you can't do that!:

"Why not?"

"You promised," Rory said. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Dean already knows. He's the one doing it."

"Yeah, but do you know how mad he's gonna get when he finds out I told someone?"

"So what're you gonna do, Rory? Just deal with it until one of you dies?"

"Yeah Jess," Rory said quietly. "That's what I'm gonna do."

* * *

_this was longer than the other chapters! review and let me know what you thinkk! pleeeeease!_


	4. Chapter 4

**TrueLiterati-** for suuure!

**Curley-Q-** haha don't worry he will eventually

**Just A Girl of the Hollow x3-** yeah, I hate him!

**Literati and naley forever**- she will, but I don't know how soon.

**gilmorejunkie1230, The REAL Mrs. Milo Ventimiglia, justawriter-** thank youu!

**Flipped Chapter 4**

"Wow," Rory said as she walked through Jess' apartment and into his room.

"There are a bunch of books in there," he had said. And he was not kidding.He had three bookshelves, all of them taller than Rory, completely filled with books. "They're alphabetized by the last name of the author."

"Wow, Jess. Organized?"

"Well, after it took me and hour to find a book, I realised I has to do something. So I thought to myself, what would be the Rory Gilmore thing to do. And then it clicked. I had to organize."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh, no. Of couse not!" Jess said sarcastically, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," Jess said. "I'll get rid of them as fast as I can."

Jess opened the door and two guys walked into the apartment. "Jess!" one of them said.

"Hey Justin, Hey Kevin." Jess said. "I'm uh...actually really tired, so maybe we could reschedule?"

"Nonsense," Kevin said. "We'll wake you up in no time."

"Really guys," Jess said as Rory walked into the room.

"Um...hi?" she said to Kevin and Justin, and then turned her attention to Jess. Jess was getting ready to explain who Kevin and Justin were, but Rory didn't seem to want or need an explanation.

"So," she said to Jess. "I was looking for Moby Dick, and I found this. The Subsect. By Jess Mariano." There was a pause. "You wrote a book?"

"Oh, yes he did," Justin butted in. "It's about this dude and this chick and their merry adventures, but personally, I think it's about him and one of his ex's."

"Me too!" Kevin added.

Jess grabbed the book from Rory. "You don't have to read it," he said. Truthfully, he didn't want Rory reading it. It was about him and her, and he didn't want her to get mad. She probably didn't want her and Jess' relationship being paraded to the public (or whoever was reading the book). Of course, she might not get mad. She might be proud of him. She might say that she knew he could do it if he put his mind to it, and that she always knew he had potential. Or she could yell and scream and leave and go running back to Dean who will probably just show her his backhand when he finds out where she had been.

"No," Rory said. "I want to." She took the book back out of Jess' hands. "I'll be in your room, okay?" Jess nodded, and Kevin and Justin sat down on the couch in the TV room.

As soon as Rory left they started interrogating Jess. "Is she your girlfriend?" "No."

"Why not?" "She's married."

"To who?" "This jerk from high school."

"How long have you known her?" "Since high school."

"Did you ever go out?" "Yes."

"For how long?" "I don't know."

"When?" "In high school! Can you stop asking me all these questions? What do you care anyway?"

"Duuuuuude!" Kevin said to Justin.

"What?" Justin replied. Then, "Ohhh! Dude!"

They both looked at Jess. Then Kevin said, "She's the chick from your book, right?"

Jess rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

------------------------------------

Meanwhile Rory sat in Jess' room reading The Subsect. As soon as she read the blurb on the back she knew. It was about her and Jess. And even though she knew she should be mad, she wasn't. She was touched. She knew how Jess felt about her, but writing a book? A book. Jess. He sat down, got all his thoughts together and wrote an enitre book. About her. And him. Them.

There it was, Rory and Jess driving to get ice cream and having a car accident on the way back. Right here, Jess coming to Yale and asking Rory to go away with him. And there she was, saying no. How could she have been so stupid? Maybe he didn't always treat her right, but at least he would never purposely hurt her.

Rory put the book down next to her and put her head down on Jess' pillow. She breathed in the smell of his hair gel. He still wore that. She laughed a little in spite of herself. She knew him better than anyone. People just saw the Jess that cared too much about his hair and too little about other things like school and work, but Rory..she saw the real Jess. The Jess that _did_ care about school, but didn't do the work because he knew that teachter thought he was stupid and that nothing would change their opinion of him. The Jess that cared about her. That hopefully still cared about her, even after everything she had done to him. Said to him. A stray tear fell down her cheek and onto the pillow. She fell asleep like that.

* * *

_review plaese, and RIP to everyone from virginia tech_


End file.
